The Adventure
by xo dana point
Summary: When Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo go on the adventure of their lifes!. the begining is sort of corny but it'll get more excieting in the middle of the story. rated PG for language.
1. The Beginning

Authors note: hey guys this is my first Inuyasha fan fiction so please bare with me!  
  
I'll even accept flames just please don't be so harsh on me! And please please  
  
Please review! Thanks!  
  
***************************  
  
*Disclaimer: only going to write it once. I don't own Inuyasha or any other related  
  
Characters in the series all I own is the plot and some characters I might make up  
  
On the way ^_^ ***************************  
  
The Adventure Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Kagome sat there in class sleeping. The teacher obviously didn't notice that Kagome was sleeping. Soon the class was over and Kagome's friend woke her up.  
  
"Kagome-Chan wake up! You need to rise before she starts yelling at you." Said her friend, pointing at the teacher. "All rise." Said the teacher giving Kagome a look. "Bow. you are dismissed"  
  
But than pulled Kagome back.  
  
"Kagome-Chan can I please talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure" replied Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I've noticed that you haven't got enough err rest." Started the teacher.  
  
Kagome waited for the teacher to continue. (Ugh here comes the speech.)  
  
"Well Kagome I think you should get some more rest. If you sleep during next years classes you're going to get detention." Said the teacher she was going on about next year today was the last day of school.  
  
"Yes I know I was just eeer (uuh studying? Ya I was studying) studying! So much last night that I didn't get enough rest." Said Kagome.  
  
"Ok than Kagome I hope I see you next year and remember to charge your battery." Said the teacher.  
  
Charge your battery was a phrase most teachers use. A phrase the teachers probably say then "work harder" but all in all Kagome was feeling happy that she could go home and get some rest.  
  
As Kagome was walking home she started to think.. (Man I Miss sango, Inuyasha, shippo, and Miroku well maybe not miroku he's such a pervert!) I can't wait to see them though.  
  
Kagome entered her house and found that nobody was home (oh ya they went on vacation to America for the summer)  
  
"Well I guess im going to stay home for tonight than visit Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku tomorrow I'll just surprise them!" said Kagome to herself.  
  
She packed some clothes and went to make dinner. "Hummm... What should I make? Ah that's good" she said. She started making dinner and ate quietly. When she finished she went up to her bedroom and closed the door.  
  
She quickly changed into her pajamas and went in front of her mirror. She got her brush and brushed her hair looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
She went back to her bathroom and brushed her teeth than got into bed and slept.  
  
The next morning she woke up and looked at her clock, it was 9:30. She quickly got out of bed and went to her bathroom she brushed her teeth and changed. She went downstairs and went into the kitchen.  
  
She looked inside the fridge and got out some food. She went to the stove and got out two frying pans. She started to cook some bacon and eggs and soon they were done. She went back to the fridge to get a glass of milk. Soon everything was done and she went to her table and ate.  
  
She looked at her clock which said 11:45. She soon finished and went back upstairs she got her bag full of clothes and other items she might need.  
  
She went downstairs and opened her front door. To her surprise she saw a person she was dreading most not to see now!  
  
"Hello Kagome-Chan how are you?" said the boy about Kagome's age.  
  
"Oh hi Hojo im fine thanks." Said Kagome.  
  
"Are you about to leave to somewhere Kagome?" asked Hojo.  
  
"Yah actually I Am." said Kagome.  
  
"Oh" said Hojo disappointed sounding in his voice.  
  
"Gomen, but I have to go." Said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah okay than sayonara Kagome-Chan." Said Hojo.  
  
"Sayonara." Said Kagome, as she watched Hojo leave on his bike so she could walk into the old well shrine.  
  
He left and she walked into the old well shrine. She closed her eyes and made sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. She soon realized that she hadn't forgotten anything so she jumped into the well. 


	2. The Other Side

Hey im finally updating! Yay! I want to thank all of you who reviewed! Well again I don't own Inuyasha and any of the other characters in the series and blah blah u get the point! Now on with the story!  
  
The Adventure Chapter 2: The Other Side  
  
Kagome got up from the well she just climbed out of and saw somebody she started walking to that person until she saw them sitting on boulder.  
  
She started walking toward the person until the person looked back she saw Kagome and squeaked.  
  
"AAH Kagome-Chan!! I missed you so much!!"  
  
"Nice to see you to Sango"  
  
"So how have you been doing Kagome?"  
  
"Im good and how are you?"  
  
"Oh I've been okay but I've missed you a lot though." Said Sango.  
  
"Yah I've missed you a lot---"began Kagome but stopped when a kitsune jumped into her arm.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome I've missed you so much! Did u bring me any of those yummy chocolates? Huh huh did you did you?" said Shippo the kitsune, he was looking through Kagome's bag.  
  
"Yes Shippo I did it's in that back pocket right there." Said Kagome pointing at the pocket.  
  
There was a shadow coming up next to them and soon they saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Why'd the Hell did ya take so long wench?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"I told you last time Inuyasha I had to go back to finish my schooling." Said Kagome.  
  
"School school school that's all you think about, well anyways did you bring me some of that Ramen?" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Another shadow appeared who Kagome, Sango, and Shippo noticed as Miroku, but  
  
Unfortunately, Inuyasha didn't. Miroku was behind Inuyasha mimicking him. Sango let  
  
Out a laugh and Inuyasha looked at her curiously.  
  
Inuyasha finally got the picture and he gave a smirk. He quickly turned around and punched Miroku in the stomach.  
  
"OUCH what the heck was that for Inuyasha?"  
  
"For you being such a freakin basterd!"  
  
"GUYS would you be quiet!" said Sango.  
  
"Yeah your really acting very immature." Said Kagome.  
  
"Their always immature" said Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha gave them a look "whatever" he said barely over a whisper.  
  
"Here Inuyasha I got Ramen for you" said Kagome  
  
Inuyasha just took the Ramen and started eating.  
  
Everyone watched Inuyasha as he ate.  
  
"Are you sure he's half demon not half pig?" asked Shippo to Kagome in a whisper.  
  
"I heard that!" said Inuyasha while stuffing his mouth with some Ramen.  
  
****** Ok finally! I finished this chapter! Yay! Now I want u guys to please please please review! Begging u!!! Please!!! YAY! ROCK ON! XOXOGuItAr_GuRlXOXO 


End file.
